


You Look Good Without a Shirt

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cagney has no indoor voice, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, fun fact: jeans were invented in 1871, the darn rat never wears shirts anyway, they weren't popularized until the 1950s but hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Cagney Carnation picks out clothes for Werner Werman.
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Werner Werman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Look Good Without a Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a response to a meme on Pillowfort, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post here, even if it's extremely short.

"Look, you need to wear _something_ that isn't baggy lederhosen." Cagney sighed.

"And what would you suggest then?" Werner frowned.

"Do I look like I know anything about clothes? I don't even _wear_ them!" Cagney shouted. Porkrind and the other shoppers shushed him and the flower flushed in embarrassment.

"What about these?" Werner held up a pair of blue pants in front of his legs. "This was made with miners in mind, but I need something strong while I'm working on my tank..."

"Oh, uh... you'd look good in that, actually." Cagney nodded. Hell, the image of the rat in jean cloth was, well... doing things to his mind. If he posed in a certain way, maybe... just maybe...

"I think a dark vest would match just fine with it." the rat continued. "What do you think?"

"Y-Yeah... though you'd look good without a shirt..."

"You know you're still blushing, right?" It was Werner's turn to sigh, though his cheeks had a tint of red as well. "I'll see you outside the dressing room."


End file.
